


The Memoirs of Thomas W. Spears

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memoirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrated by William and Grell’s son from my “Box series”, a series of stories that tell some of what happened after the end of “Forever Together”. The stories themselves are told in my usual style, while the narrate parts are in first person. I hope it isn’t too confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas W. Spears.

That is my name. Son of William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff Spears. As to whether or not I am physically the son of William T. Spears is debatable and even with the invention of the paternity test, my ‘mother’ has forbidden these tests. I say ‘mother’ because I know naught what else to call her(?). Though claiming to be a woman dressing in women’s clothes, wearing make up, etc., I can attest to the fact that she does not meet all the specified biological requirements that qualifies her as such. After walking in on my parents for the fourth, or fifth, time (my brain is so scarred I cannot remember specifically), I can avow that my mother is not a woman. At least on the outside?

It is incredibly confusing. So confusing it makes my brain hurt. Because she not only gave birth to me, but to my younger sister as well. I remember when my parents found out they were expecting another child. My parents love each other, I know for certain, but they fight. A lot. My mother lives for drama and is usually he instigator of their squabbles. However, on this occasion she was not…

X

  
Undertaker, also known as Thornton Kench, came back into the room to give them their results. A wide grin was plastered over his face. His experiment had been a success! Now to tell the couple the good news.

Thomas sat in an overstuffed chair nearby. Grell held onto William’s hand tightly, scared to death of what must be going through his head and what his reaction would be if the test resulted positive. William’s palms were sweaty and while his face was as stone, behind his eyes a storm was brewing. The only logical answer to the positive was that she had once again been unfaithful. How else could be expecting again? But Grell hadn’t been unfaithful. She had been certain to take her medication everyday. So there was no chance it could have been Jack. She simply couldn’t have…

Seeing her anxiety, Undertaker’s smile slipped. Idiot. Of course she was worried, considering as far as her and William knew there was no way that William could be the father. With his opening line, he regretted the dirty trick he had played on his rose. It was worth it, but it just may come back to nip him in the arse. “Congratulations,” he said and what little color was still in her face drained away.

Before another word could be uttered, William got up and left in a silent rage. Grell followed after with Thomas at her heel. “Will, wait!” she called.

He stopped and turned. “Wait for what?” he all but shouted at her and then in a cold manner, “You promised me. ‘Never again’, you said, but you did Grell. You did!”

“I didn’t! I swear!” she defended, tears stinging her eyes.

William’s eyebrows formed an even ‘v’. “Do you think I am stupid? There is only one way you could he become pregnant and there is no possible way it was me this time!”

“It has to be you! I swear on my life that I haven’t been with anyone besides you since we’ve been marred. Why won’t you believe me?”

“For one, you are forgetting about Michael Summer.”

“That doesn’t count!” she shouted. It was her turn to get angry. It wasn’t my fault, as you very well know and I was upfront wit you about that.”

“As I recall, you had ‘no memory of that night’.”  
“It was your idea I even go on that stupid vacation to begin with! I never wanted to go!”

“The entire incident is my fault. I am the evil villain and you are completely innocent. You never do anything wrong.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth! But it is you fault. You sent me on that trip! All of this is your fault. If you had never sent me that letter to begin with…hell, if you had never stuck your nose where it didn’t belong.”

“You think I do not regret sending you that letter? I’ve regretted it from the moment I sent it, and it was you who made the first move, or have you conveniently forgotten that too? I was not responsible for you getting inebriated, nor sleeping with that filth. Were you drunk this time? Is that why you ‘have no idea’ how you ended up having another man’s child yet again?”

“You know perfectly well I have not had one drop since Summer.”

“So then what is your excuse this time? Jack? Jack is once again the culprit and therefore you cannot be held responsible for your actions?” Her hand sped toward his face, intent on slapping him when a pale, long fingered hand caught her wrist.

“Calm down, Rose, think of the baby,” Undertaker spoke calmly yet firm.

William turned and resumed walking away. “Where are you going, William? We’re not through!” She shouted after him.

“Do not be so certain of that,” he answered quietly, not stopping to reply and was soon out of sight. Thomas was torn. Should he follow William or stay with Grell? He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.

“Oh, dearie me,” Undertaker appeared beside Grell. “Wait here a moment.” He took off after William, catching up to him quickly. “Willy~” he called.

“Whatever you have to say, I am not interested,” William answered not breaking his stride.

“Please,” Undertaker said in a serious tone, “I need you to come back. I have something to say to you both. If you still want to leave afterward….I will not stop you.” William stopped, clearly thinking it over. “You need to hear this…”

“….Very well. I shall hear you out, but do be quick about it, I have some packing to do and some papers to file.”

William followed him back to his quarters, meeting Grell in the hall outside the door. They all went back inside. William sat as far away from Grell as possible. Thomas sat beside Grell. Undertaker remained standing as he addressed them. “First, Willy, you owe our dearest Rose an apology”

“I what?!” William balked.

“Damn right he does,” Grell said at the same time, crossing her arms.

“Hush,” Undertaker said to Grell. “We do not need any more fuel on the fire. Where was I?...Ah, yes,” he turned to William. “Grell is telling you the truth. She doesn’t know anything about this.”

“Then how did she end up like this, since you seem to have all the answers.”

The reaper looked at them shamefaced. “A little experiment on my part of which you two were the test subjects. My sincerest apologies.” At which the Grell began her enraged shouts. It was some time before she calmed enough to continue. “I wanted to see if we could replicate the process in which enabled Grell to be able to bear children by having William come in contact with that same energy so that the two of you might have more children if so desired. Evidently it worked.”

“Might I ask how?” William asked, not really believing any of it.

“How did I bring you in contact with it? Quite simple really. I wasn’t sure it would even work if administered in the manner in which it was. I snuck it into a cup of coffee you drank shortly before babysitting my godson whilst you two, erm, took a day off, as it were.”

It made sense, William could not deny. It explained his wooziness from that time. It could still be a trick of Mr. Kench to keep them together, however, as he examined his wife and child from across the room, having calmed enough to think properly, he knew he did not want to leave them. Grell was telling the truth, he determined. He rose from his seat and took Grell by the arm. “Come, Grell,” he said quietly. “Let’s go home. You need your rest.” He whispered an apology in her ear as they headed for the door. “Thomas!” he called. Thomas said goodbye to his godfather and followed after his parent

X

My parents were not on good terms with my godfather for a long time. I believe my father even gave him some overtime for his little trick. Much of my childhood passed rather uneventfully for the most part. One of the things I will note is that my visits to the crazy doctor woman ceased during my adolescent years. The Board finally realized what a waste of time it was and ‘Doctor’ Lorry was well ready to be rid of me. I must have pushed her too far and not without regret when, on suggestion from my godfather I began playing nasty tricks on her. The best one was when I pretended to turn into a demon. The look on her face when she found out I was faking was priceless Mother found it quite amusing while father scolded me, however I believe he was secretly amused by it too. Lorry was demoted shortly after I stopped visiting her when her questionable methods of testing me were discovered.

How did the Board react to my mother’s new pregnancy? There were some minor inquiries, however, they did not press the issue. It is my personal belief that my godfather told them his part in it. We were fortunate that they left us alone. My mother had a hard enough time as it was. She was sick all the time and came down with sever high blood pressure in her final month.

Adulthood came and I managed to establish a career for myself in the human world after graduating from a university. It was around this time that I found permanent lodging there as well. I thought it was about time I found someone and get married. I did manage to met a nice young woman that I was interested in. It was the early 1930’s and we were out on a date the night I was ready to ask her that question...

X

“Katherine, are you having a good time?” Thomas asked, holding her hand from across the table as he stared into her brown eyes.

“Of course, Thomas. I always have a good time when I am with you,” she answered with a blissful smile.

“Katherine-“ RING! RING! Katherine looked around quizzically for the source of the noise.

“Is there a telephone nearby?” she asked. The source was coming from Thomas’ mobile phone in his pocket. While telephones had been around for a little wile, these devices, however, were not known to the human world yet and he cursed himself for not turning it off.

“I’m no sure what you mean, darling. Will you excuse me for a moment?” He got up,, setting his napkin on the table. Finding a private area, he answered the call. “Mother! Now is not a good time. Whatever it is, we can discuss it later.” He heard a sob on the other end. “Mother, what is wrong now?” he asked with a sigh. It was likely one of her ‘moments’. Son he would hear her cry about how much she missed him and wondering when he come visit, etcetera, etcetera.

“”W-William,” she managed then sobbed harder. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get anything intelligible out of her over the phone so he hung up and apologized to his date once more. “A sudden family emergency. Out of sight from humans, he created a portal home. His sister had gone off to ‘discover herself’ or some other nonsense a year or so ago. So whatever this was about, as his sister and father were no available, it was up to him.

He found her sitting on the couch in the living room wearing her bathrobe and blowing her nose into a tissue. “Mother, what is wrong?”

She looked up, startled for a moment at his sudden appearance then cried, “I can’t find your father anywhere. He’s just vanished!”

“Perhaps he was called in to work and did no have time to tell you he was leaving.,” he answered, fully believing this to be the case and that his mother was severely over reacting.

“I’m not over reacting this time either,” she said as if reading his thoughts. “I was in the tub and when I got out, he was gone! I tried calling dispatch and he’s not there. His mobile is here and I’ve searched the house from top to bottom, but he isn’t anywhere. Our anniversary is in a few weeks. I thought at first he might have stepped to make plans or buy something for the occasion, but he should have been back by now and why didn’t he take his mobile with him!”

“Mother, please calm down. I’ll see if I can locate him, all right?” he said, getting slightly aggravated. There had to be a simple explanation and his mother was making much ado about nothing.

Over the years, Thomas had become acquainted with many of the reapers even some from Upper Management. Henry Longbottom was one. Perhaps he could be of assistance in locating William. Stepping out the room so he could hear over his mother’s blubbering, he called him. “Hello, hello, Botty?...yes, yes, I know how late it is, but I really need to call in a favor and I am afraid it cannot wait. It seems my mother has gone and misplaced my father…No I do not mean it like that. She cannot find him and she’s having an awful fit, so could you…? Yes, I’ll hold.” Thomas listened to the silence from he other end while he waited for Botty. Finally, he returned. “Yes, I’m still here…Oh…Oh, I see. Thank you, Botty.” He added the ‘thank you’ as an afterthought, his irritation completely dissolving away. He had known it would always happen one day, but never really thought it might happen during his time, or that he would be better prepared for when it did. What was he going to tell his mother? She was already such a mess. This was surely going to send her over the edge. If not now, then soon. Thomas was partially convinced the presence of his father was what kept his mother from completely falling off the trolley and Thomas knew full well of her instability.

Thomas walked slowly back into the living room. Grell had calmed down a little and now sat sniffling and worriedly wringing the tissue in her hands. Thomas took a seat next to her and took her hands. Facing her, he said, “Mother.” She knew something was wrong from his voice and began spouting her worst fears before he could utter another word.

“William’s dead!” she cried, clutching the tissue in her hand to her heart. “How? How?! He was here with me! He couldn’t have-he can’t be…!”

“Mother….Mother….Mother!” Thomas had to raise his voice to get her attention. “He’s not dead…Not exactly. He’s passed on. He’s reached redemption.”

His mother’s face flickered with emotion: confusion, happiness for the briefest of moments, and finally settling on acceptance. A disturbing calm settled over her. “They don’t give you any warning do they?” she said quietly. “’Your time has been served, goodbye’.”

Thomas tried to think of what he could say to her. Ways to console her, to help her through this. He could think of no words to say and only one way to help her. Though perhaps knowing the best how to handle her, her closest friends could not help her. Ronald had been transferred to America for some time. She wasn’t on speaking terms with Othello, some guy she knew in forensics. His godfather was on loan to one of the other branches and he had no idea hen he would return. His mother would be alone. And she shouldn’t be alone.

“Come, mother. It’s getting late. You should be getting to bed.”

She grabbed hold of collar with a firm grip, her eyes wide and fearful. “You’re going to leave me too! The same as everyone else. Your father, your sister… She because she couldn’t stand me. You can't stand me either. That’s why you left home to live in that ghastly realm.”

“Mother-“

“Don’t tell me it’s not true. Such ungrateful children I have!”

“I was not going to argue with you. What I was going to say was that I wasn’t going to leave you. I shall move my things back home in the morning.”

She flung her arms around him. “Such a wonderful child! I knew it all along. Why can't your sister be more like you?”

She blabbered for a while before Thomas extricated himself from her hug. She may not require breath, but he still did. “Now, it’s past bedtime and you have to work in the morning.”

“I still do not know how I am going to get on without your father. We've been by each other’s sides for so long, you know. And I do not know how they expect a woman who has just become a widow to work.”

“You shall figure it out.”

Thomas walked her up the stairs, and making certain she had gone to bed, sat down at his father’s desk to write a letter.

  
_‘Dearest Kathrine,_  
_My love, it is with a heavy heart that I write to you. My father has passed quite unexpectedly and leaving my mother not only distraught, but quite alone. She is not fit to be left alone and with my sister away, it behooves me to tell you that this means I must return home to tend to her. It would be most unfair to you to make you wait for me. I do not know how long this shall last, but I expect it to be quite some time. I regret I must do this and I wish it didn’t have to end, but it must. Know that you will always be in my heart and I be for your forgiveness._

_Love,_

_Thomas.’_

In the morning, after seeing his mother off, he travelled to the human realm to post the letter and to give notice to his employer that he was leaving their employ as of now. He picked up what things he could carry and cared most for from his flat and returned to is mother’s house where he placed a call to his sister to inform her of their father.

“What do you want, Thomas?” She was evidently not pleased to hear from him.

“I have some bad news. Do with it what you will.”

“If it’s about that red headed freak of a ‘mother’ we have, then save it. I’m not interested.”

“It’s about father, actually. He’s passed on, found redemption. Mother is not taking it well,” he replied, pretending he hadn’t heard he insults she had made. Much like his mother, there was little point in arguing about something once she had made up her mind.

“So? What do you want me to do about it? Why do you even care so much? He wasn’t your father. Everyone knows you’re just some just some half-demon bastard.”

“Even if that is true, William was still the only father I knew and I care a good deal while you who are most certainly his daughter doesn’t care at all.”

“It was bound to happen at some point anyway, it was just a matter of time as you well know.”

“Do what you want. I am moving back home.”

“And do what exactly, mama’s boy? Live with your mother till you grow old and die?” She laughed scornfully and hung up.

She was right. His mind had already been made up before the phone call. Though inheriting some of the genetics that results from becoming a reaper, he and his sister were still human at their core and thus had not the immortality granted to a death god, but mortal as their kind had originated from. He wasn’t going to take the chance that his mother would reach redemption before he died or was too old to care for her. There was a chance she may never recover from William’s passing, as calm and accepting of it as she may appear to be. He knew what he had to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this jumps around in time.

Motws ch2

I failed to mention in the last chapter that this all sort of jumps around in time.

 

Mother was furious was one of the first people I saw when I reawakened and she was furious. “You stupid, stupid boy!” she shouted, though I think she was secretly pleased as she later stated that night that she thought I would become as great a reaper as William.

 

It probably was a stupid thing, but what choice did I have? The last thing the association needed was for ‘Jack the Ripper’ to return. To unleash his anger on the dispatch for taking William away.

 

Yes, I have met Jack. During the Great War, though the reapers sought to prepare for it, they still came up short. They were still drastically understaffed. Overstressed, overworked, mother and father didn’t have time to turn around, as the saying goes. Though mother stayed in London for the first year due to the baby and mostly at home. After that, it was arranged for those of the female staff, secretaries mostly and usually Ms. Jennings to look after us. My father arranged for me to continue studying at home, writing up a curriculum for me to follow. I didn’t see the human realm for almost four years.

 

Being so busy, exhausted from the ongoing ordeal, other eventually neglected her medication. The ones that kept ‘Jack’ away. It didn’t take him long to surface after she stopped taking them. He continued to do the job, albeit messily, so it went unnoticed by dispatch. During the London Blitz, when Germany released bombs over the city, mother was stationed in London Father had previously been sent elsewhere. They were often separated during the war. I arose one night to noises in the house…

 

X

 

“Ms. Jennings?” Thomas sat up slowly in the dark and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then put on his glasses. He looked about the darkened room to see a figure next to his sister’s crib. The figure reached in the crib and picked up the two year old then began to rock her gently.

 

“No, not Ms. Jennings,” the figure answered in a queer voice.

 

“Mother? What are you doing home?”

 

“No, but you are getting warmer.” The person whom Thomas believed to be his mother turned and looked at him. Now he was confused, for he could see plainly that it was his mother as she stepped into the light that came from the hall. “And as for work…I’ve got a few minutes to spare.” She grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I just had to come and see the little one. And you too, of course.” She patted his head. “ Name’s Jack by the way.”

 

“Are you okay, mother?” he asked, growing increasingly concerned. Something was terribly wrong.

 

“Never better. You’re such a sweet darling for asking. I’ll be certain to pass along the message to your mother should she ever come back.”

 

Something was definitely wrong. Who could he call? Last he heard, father was in France. His godfather was in Germany, or Poland, or some such place. He wasn’t sure about Uncle Ronnie, though. He might be around London or somewhere nearby.

 

“May I go get a glass of water?” he asked innocently.

 

“Of course, darling,” she a as she smiled down at his sister.

 

Thomas climbed out of bed and went down the hall. Instead of the bathroom, he went to his parents’ room and took the phone from its cradle. Thankful for the wonderful invention of the cordless phone, he pocketed it and went back down the hall to the bathroom where he shut and as if using the facilities.

 

“Yo!”Ronald answered the phone.

 

Ignoring his lack of phone etiquette, Thomas said, “Uncle Ronnie?”

 

“Hey squirt ! Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

“I’m scared. I don’t know what is going on. Mother’s come home but she’s acting strange.” It all tumbled from his mouth.

 

“Woah, hang on, kid, slow down. You said your mum’s there and she’s acting strange? Strange how?”

 

“She called herself Jack and saying things like ‘Nice to meet you’ and that she had to come see us.”

 

“Okay, okay, I think I know what’s going on. Sit tight and whatever you do, do not piss her off, okay?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Ronnie.”

 

“I mean it. Do not piss her off. I’m going to hang up now.” Ronald hung up. Thomas hid the phone in the pocket of his pajama pants, flushed the toilet, and walked cautiously back to his bedroom. He had heard stories of reapers who had their minds when the job became too much. Had that happened to his mother? Would she harm Rosalind or himself?

 

“Ah, Thomas. How would you like a bedtime story? Come now, don’t be shy.” ‘Jack’ patted the bed beside him(?) as Thomas crept slowly close to his mother. “A nice bedtime story to tuck you in with.” Thomas obediently climbed back into bed.  “There’s a good boy. Now, once upon a time-”

 

“That’s enough,” father’s commanding voice interrupted. They looked to see his father standing in the doorway, quite out breath. “Hand over my daughter.”

 

“Oh, look who’s here! Mr. Party Pooper to spoil our fun,” his mother answered in condescending tone, holding tighter onto Rosalind. “You act as if I going to harm our children. As if I would ever hurt these precious little darlings.”

 

“May I remind you of Angelina Durless, those women you murdered in cold blood, Michael Summer, or even the poor souls who dared laugh at your failures as a mortal?”

 

“I assure you my blood was hot when those things happened. I know why you’re here, William T. Spears and you’re not going to stop me this time. This time, I’m here to stay!”

 

“Not if I can help it.”

 

“I’ve been out for so long already, who knows if your beloved Grell is still here?”

 

“Be gone with you, you wicked thing.”

 

“Wicked am I? Perhaps I should show you just how wicked I can be!” The little girl was placed on the bed. Jack summoned his scythe and roared it to life. Then he came at William with a swipe. William backed into the hall, summoning his own scythe. The rotating blade of Grell’s scythe cut into the door frame with ease. Thomas gave shout.

 

“Thomas, stay there with your sister,” William instructed leading the redhead down the stairs and away from the children.

 

“Yes, stay there Thomas,” Jack mocked. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the precious children!”

 

On the stairs, William blocked another strike with the shaft of his scythe. Another swipe from Grell’s severely damaged the banister. It would have to be replaced. William was hard pressed to find any openings.

 

“How long has it been since you were on the receiving end?” Jack taunted.

 

William didn’t answer, focusing instead on Jack’s attack pattern, if there was one. Jack was always more aggressive than Grell and not as easily distracted, however, the impact of his strikes were not as strong and more haphazard it seemed. Near the bottom of the stairs, William lost his footing and tumbled backwards. “Nhin~” Jack grinned, “Got you.” His bore his scythe down into William’s shoulder. “Now, show me those pretty colors!” he shouted with delight. 

 

William screamed in pain as the blade ripped apart his flesh. Then glared up with hatred for the being standing over him. The grin slipped from the redhead’s face as William reached for his scythe. William saw the change too late, bringing up his scythe and impaling it into his wife’s body. His wife’s body that was under the control of a madman.

 

Her scythe fell heavily to the floor, looking in horror at what she had done. “Oh, God, William…” her voice croaked, not seeming to notice William’s scythe sticking from her gut. “What have I done?” William retracted the scythe and caught her a she fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and hurried her to the hospital.

 

A few days later, William was sitting at her bedside, his shoulder almost fully healed, though it would leave a scar. Grell still needed another day or two before the doctor would allow her release. She had yet to look or even speak to William since she woke.

 

“Grell, will you please speak to me?” William pleaded once again. “I am not upset at all about what happened. If anyone is to be angry, it is you. Because of me, you cannot have anymore-”

 

“I needed to be stopped,” she said at last, her voice barely a whisper. She could not bear to hear that terrible news again. “You did what you had to. I almost killed you. I could have hurt the children.”

 

William was silent for a moment, then said, “I had to write a report. You understand that I had to. I did not want to, considering the last time Jack made an appearance….Honestly…They work us half to death, you especially, they shouldn’t be at all surprised that this happened. If you do not have time to take your medication, then-”

 

“William, please…” Her voice pleaded with him to stop talking and he conceded. They sat in silence for a while. Grell mostly stared at the covers while William stared at her, eventually taking her hand and stroking it. She tensed a first, but let him continue. “I thought you were in France,” she queried at last.

 

“I was. Until recently. I was sent back to help with the bombing. I have to return soon. Much too soon…” he squeezed her hand. “Do not worry. They shouldn’t be able to punish you for something beyond your control. If there is any punishment, I would think it will not be anything too harsh as it was partly their fault. A suspension would be ideal.”

 

“What?!” she gasped.

 

“You would have some time off. Stay home with the children and get some rest,” he further explained.

 

“Oh, oh yes, that’s right….and you are sure the children are fine?”

 

“Perfectly. Thomas had quite the fright, naturally, but he is over it, I believe. I explained it too him in the best possible manner. He seemed to understand…I am pleased that he has learned to control that temper. He seems to have mellowed. Ever since that day he ran away, in fact.”

 

“He has become more like you, hasn’t he?”

 

“I cannot think of what caused him to change, however, he handled the situation with Jack very well. If he were to become a reaper, God forbid, I think he would make a good one.” 

 

Something heavy still weighed on William’s mind, but Grell did not press him for it. Her own mind was heavy with thoughts of her own. She knew she should be happy that she had any children at all, but now she couldn’t have anymore and what she had she had put in danger. William as well. She had almost killed him. William thought it best not to share what was on his mind. It was his burden and sharing what he knew would break her. A chance meeting in Germany...a quick moment in a barn. They should not have…and it tore at him. The blood he had on his hands now because of it.

 

(x)

 

Fortunately I have not met Jack since that night. Also fortunate was the fact that everyone was so busy during the war that this incident was overlooked with a message to make sure it did not happen.

 

Do I regret my decision? It would be false to say that I have no regrets. I gave up marriage to the woman I loved. The right to bear children. I fulfilled a need and in that I am satisfied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have written so far. I have some more ideas, but I'll have to change the format for future chapters. What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Extreme procrastination. I finished writing it months ago. That and here didn't seem to be much love for the final piece so, why rush?
> 
> Anyhow this chapter is a different format than the previous ones. My usual format.

“You have passed. Congratulations Mr. Spears,” said the exam administrator as he stamped the file. “Personally, I do not believe those who have prior knowledge of the afterlife of those who commit suicide, let alone the reputed offspring of a demon, should be allowed this second chance at redemption, but I do not have that kind of authority. Go get yourself some real spectacles.

Thomas thanked the man with a slight bow and headed to Spectacles He chose a pair similar to his father’s but with touches of red to please his mother. She met him outside the department with a crushing hug, “I just knew you would do good. All A’s! Just like me!” Leaving out the fact that she had only scored all a’s in practical skills. “Your father may have only scored ‘B’s’, but he was very proficient as well.”

Despite his protests, she threw him a graduation party, inviting everyone he graduated with, plus some members of the association, though only a few showed up. Thomas didn’t mind that, and his mother acted like she didn’t. Since William’s redemption, most tended to steer clear of Grell, almost as if they feared she was going to crack at anytime. In truth, Thomas believed she was barely holding it together. It was obvious by her overenthusiasm about everything he did. Even just being in the same room as her at times made her act overly bright and chipper. However, that was all it was, an act. When she was alone and thought he couldn’t see, she was still and quiet. Awash with bereavement.

Thomas wondered at times if his decision had only delayed the inevitable. The branch supervisor was pressing him to have her committed or talk her into committing herself before she lost it and someone got hurt. The odds of her being allowed to live if the worst should happen were slim. However, he knew how terrified his mother was of being locked up. Though it was reported conditions had improved since she was last there he knew there would be no convincing her to return.

Grell busied herself after the party with the clean up. The dishes, the leftover hors d'oeuvres and other assorted party leftovers. Thomas had tried to help, but he was pushed into his father’s favorite armchair, a cup of tea set on the table beside and a book placed in his lap. “You just relax, dear, I’ll take care of everything.” Thomas gave in with a sigh. It was best she keep busy anyway. However, he relocated to his favorite spot after selecting a book more suited to his tastes. He had just resettled when a fist struck the top of his head.

“You’re still here, so I am assuming you passed.” Thomas looked up to see his godfather towering above him.

“Gramps!” he exclaimed. “You’re back!”

“For the time being..Didn’t you learn anything living amongst us rejects?”

He glanced towards the kitchen and lowered his voice, “Mother…”

“Yes, I have heard. Your father loved your mother for well over a hundred years and she never was one of the most stable creatures.”

“Do you think there is any chance that she’ll be able to cope long enough to obtain redemption?” Thomas asked, though he suspected the answer.

Undertaker shook his head sadly. “No. In fact I am surprised she has managed to hold it together this long. While your actions were noble and no doubt mean a lot to your mother…I wish you had consulted with me first before doing something so stupid. It is only a matter of time, I am afraid, before she loses it completely.”

“No, there has to be something-”

“Thomas,” Undertaker sighed. “Your mother will hate me for saying this,” he muttered, running his hand through his hair. “I saw what happened the first time your father was lost to your mother. I do believe this is the first time ‘Jack’ made his appearance. Reunited in the afterlife, your mother managed to get him back…this time, there is no getting him back. If she were to reach redemption, perhaps she would be able to be with him in whatever life awaits us…but there is no guarantee.”

“So there is no hope for her then?”

“I wouldn’t say there is no hope, but the outlook is bleak. Very bleak.”

(x)

  
So many things, so many impersonal things for everyday use left behind. Things she did not know what to do with. Now that William was gone. His razor still sat next to the bathroom sink, along with his aftershave. She knew she should get rid of them, there was no point in keeping them, but the thought of throwing them away…she would be throwing bits of him away. She didn’t want to forget.

His desk still sat untouched, except for the dust she kept from collecting. However, Thomas would be needing it now. She wouldn’t be able to throw the things Thomas didn’t require away, but she could pack them away in a box and put them away somewhere.

As Grell cleared away some papers from a drawer, she found a small wooden box shoved in the box. A box she did not recognize. “What is this?” She wondered as she pulled it out. Their anniversary had been coming up when he had been taken from her, could this be the gift he had been intending to give her? No, it was dated. The same year as the London bombings during the Great War. The same date as when she- when Jack…why did William have this?

She opened the box. In it was some documents folder and sealed in plastic. She could see the seal from the medical division along with the words: G. R. A. London Division.

Medical records?

Pulling them out, she found her name on them as well. It was a record of her stay in the hospital after she received the wound from William’s scythe. She could not fathom why William would have held onto them.

There was another document. A death certificate. ‘Annaliese Rose Spears. September 8, 1915’ were the words written on it.

Her hand slowly raised to cover her mouth as she began to realize what these documents were saying. Grell reread the records.

Pregnant? She had been…and William had kept it a secret all this time. She was…

(x)

“I think I understand my father’s decision,” Thomas spoke as he and his godfather headed home for the day. Undertaker had disclosed the information that he was not a half-demon in anyway, but full reaper…well, mostly full reaper and in fact, William’s son. “Frankly, I am more surprised my mother managed to keep t a secret all these years.”

“Yes, well, despite her reputation ,your mother does know how to keep a secret. How is she by the way?”

“I don’t think she has been sleeping well these past few days. I think she may be getting worse. She’s been less talkative too, more distant. It chafes me that I am unable to do anything. I can’t stand this…” Undertaker gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

The two entered the home Thomas shared with his mother. “I’m home,” he announced. “We have company.”

Grell appeared in the hallway and stared for a moment, then smiled. “Did you have a nice day at work, darling?” As she went over and embraced him. She giggled as he returned the hug and ran her fingers through his hair.

Thomas cleared his throat and removed her hands from his person. That felt awkward. “I hope you do not mind, I brought the godfather home for dinner.”

Grell seemed to pay him no mind as she wrapped her arms around Thomas’ neck and drew closer. “What’s the matter, darling? Have I been a bad girl again? Huh, Will?”

Thomas extricated himself once more, this time keeping a firm grip on her wrists. “No, mother,” he began, but was interrupted by Undertaker.

“I am afraid you have the wrong man, milady. Your darling William has gone on holiday, remember? This is Thomas.”

“Thomas?” she looked at him curiously. “My baby's name.” Grell placed her hands on her stomach. Her smile faded and her brows knit together. “Gone, gone, gone, gone,” she began to mutter to herself. Fearing Jack's eminent arrival, Thomas dashed up the stairs to fetch her medication. She must have forgotten to take them.

Undertaker gazed at her sadly. It broke his heart to see her like this. Her mind so broken. Nor could he feel but a tinge of guilt for his role in it. She was broken when he found her and instead of putting her to rest, he extended her life by allowing her to become a reaper. Now a horrible decision was before him.

There was a small chance the Board would order for her to be placed in the asylum. However, considering the last time she had been brought before the council, it would be a far worse thing. Would they take pity on her? Or would they send her to hell? Not that there was a difference to Grell. She hated the asylum. Even if conditions there had improved, he knew she would not want to go back there.

He took her coat off the rack and draped it around her shoulders. “Come with me, dearie,” he said gently. Wrapping an arm around her, he led her outside. Once there, he phased to his old shop. It sat abandoned as no one had been interested in the place.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“I’m taking you to William,” he answered, he hoped as he led her to the basement area. He place still faintly smelled of embalming fluids.

“But I can’t meet William dressed like this,” she said.

His scythe materialized in his hand. With a calculated stroke, he plunged it into her vital organs. “Forgive me, my rose,” he whispered as he caught her now empty shell and laid her on the exam table. Applying all his skills, he prepared her burial. Cleaning up one of his best coffins that was still in good shape, he placed her gently inside. He wished he had some roses to place with her, but he did not have time to search for any. He tucked his glasses in one of her pockets. “Again, I offer my apologies and that I am unable to give you the burial on deserve. I also regret having to leave you here in this dreary place alone, but it won’t be for long. They will find you soon. And after me. Farewell, my rose,” he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well.” He phased as far away as he could and headed down the road for France.

Epilogue

Grell’s body was interred at the local cemetery owned by the reapers. There were not many headstones as death was uncommon among them. Thomas stayed a long while, wishing she could have been laid to rest next to her husband. He was surprised by how many did show up for the funeral. And although many offered their condolences, he felt just as many were relieved to have her gone.

He was still standing thee when a reaper with two toned hair wearing a before and fancy shoes car running to the grave site. “S-senpai…” he gasped, almost inaudibly. “It’s true then…the old geezer”

Thomas nodded. “They have yet to find him…I’m angry. I understand why he did it, I think, but still…” He took a bath and told Ronald what happened.

“How is Rosalind taking it?” Ronald asked, after taking a moment to take the information in.

“I've not told her yet. I don’t think she will even care. She and mother have not been on good terms for years. In fact I haven’t spoken with her since father passed…Uncle Ronnie, am I a fool?”

Ronald looked down at Grell's grave and placed a hand on the tombstone. “Aren’t we all?” he replied somberly. “Goodbye old man. Goodbye, friend.”


End file.
